Brief's Family Adventures
by imjustsaiyan2
Summary: Random oneshots/drabbles all either requested or random thoughts I've come up with. Stories can range from angst, smut, adventure, and friendship. This will focus mainly on Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma, and their lives together. Each story will have a rating and genre for each chapter as the title since it'll vary from time to time. Send me request and I'll be sure to write it. Enjoy!
1. Movie Date, T, V&B

Bulma sat on the couch flicking through the channels as she often did when her husband was busy training and her son was fast asleep. She was bored and needed something to do. Bulma decided to look up some movie times, maybe a good flick could ease her boredom. Bulma heard someone enter the living room and turned around hoping that it was Vegeta. It was.

"Vegeta, let's go out for a movie and dinner."

"Why? You have movies and food right here." Vegeta groaned. He made it a mission to stay as far away from earthlings as much as he could.

Bulma pouted as she rested her head on her arms.

"Come on Vegeta, this house gets boring and we never go out on dates, let's switch it up." Bulma's turquoise eyes were pleading.

Vegeta couldn't deny her when she got like this, she was a vixen who knew exactly how to get him to do what she wanted.

"Fine." Vegeta said as he let out a breath of exasperation.

Bulma was actually quite surprised that he had agreed so quickly, usually she'd have to badger him for days to get him to do stuff like this.

"Really? Great!" Bulma smiled as she rose from the couch and ran toward Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now the movie doesn't start for another two hours, so we only have one problem." Bulma's fingers were now circling at the back of his neck and a mischievous smile was playing at her lips. "How should we pass the time?"

**-end-**


	2. Party, K, Gohan and Trunks

Trunks had spent his whole day training and he was thoroughly exhausted. Ever since his father found out that he was a Super Saiyan, his training got significantly more difficult. Unlike his father, he wasn't able to ascend beyond Super Saiyan but that wouldn't keep his father from trying to make him. The young half saiyan sighed as he headed toward his room to get changed, his mom was hosting a party for the Capsule Corp and he had to get dressed. Trunks hopped out of his clothes and jumped into a hot and ready bath that his grandma always had prepared for him after his long days of training. He sighed, blowing bubbles in the water.

Trunks had quickly changed and exited his room, his mom always had him open the door for the guest even though they had people to do that for them. As he headed down the stairs he heard that some people had already arrived. The thing that bothered Trunks most about these events he'd have to sit around and listen to how much he's grown and how one day he'd be the boss. He'd thank them and laugh accordingly, it was really annoying because he really didn't remember half the people who approached him. They all seemed to wear those artificial smiles as they spoke about the stock market and the newest Capsule Corp tech. It was all extremely boring.

The doorbell rang and Trunks fixed his collar before he headed to answer it. The aqua eyed boy was surprised to see Gohan at his doorstep alongside Videl.

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" Trunks was beyond happy to see Gohan at the door, he barely got to see Gohan who was a super amazing fighter, even though he was a total dork also known as the Great Saiyaman.

"Hey Trunks." Gohan smiled as he ruffled the young saiyan's hair. "We're here because, well Videl was invited, she is the daughter of the great Mr. Satan." Videl smiled nervously as she held onto Gohan's arm.

"Well that explains her, but why are you here Gohan?" Trunks looked suspiciously at the older saiyan.

"Don't just stand there Trunks, invite us in!" Gohan said in an unusually loud tone indicating that he was not only nervous but also embarrassed. He was wearing that same ridiculous smile as Goku. Trunks simply gestured the couple in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Gohan, wanna see how strong I've gotten!" Trunks smiled as he tugged on Gohan's sleeve.

Gohan looked over toward Videl who smiled and nodded. She was used to dealing with people at these events and she knew that Gohan wasn't the type to keep his cool, he did better fighting than socializing and she could easily handle her own.

"Sure Trunks, let's do it." Gohan said as he loosened his tie and followed Trunks through the crowd. Trunk grinned as he pushed past all the guest and headed toward the Gravity room, it was the only place the two saiyans could go all out. Trunks was sure he was at least ten times stronger than Gohan this time around, he'd become a super saiyan younger than Gohan did, so it was just a matter of time before he surpassed him.

This party got a thousand time better for Trunks and suddenly he was no longer exhausted.


	3. First Day of School, K, B&V Trunks

First anythings were always hard, but Bulma wasn't quite sure she was ready for this first yet. She watched her little prince as he tugged at the brand new clothes complaining about them being "uncomfortable" or something, she wasn't really paying attention.

"Stop moving around Trunks, I just need a couple of more pictures." Bulma said with one hand on her hip the other tightly grasping the camera now filled with little over a hundred pictures of her little boy.

"Mom these clothes are stiff!" The boy said with a pout on his face, he looked like Gohan who was a total dork. "I never wear stuff like this."

"Well maybe if I dressed you like Chichi does her boys you'll be smart like them and not a blockhead like your father." Bulma said while gesturing her son to stand straight. With a grunt Trunks followed his mother's orders, she was so demanding sometimes.

Vegeta entered the room to find his son and Bulma both fighting over different poses she wanted him to do. His glare snapped to Trunks who instantly stood straight at the sight of his father.

"He's going to be late you know."

Bulma glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was already 7:45 AM and if she didn't get him packed and ready to leave in the next ten minutes they'd definitely be late. The bluenette sighed as she snapped one last picture of her son who looked pissed, with that smug little face that both him and his father shared.

"Maybe one more day at home couldn't hurt."

"Good then he can spend his day with me training in the gravity room."

"…On second thought…"

Bulma quickly packed Trunks' stuff, it would be best if he left for class, the more he spent training with his father the more independent her little boy grew. She'd have to choose the lesser of two evils and have her little boy attend his first day of kindergarten.

Bulma placed his lunch in his bag along with his crayons and other stationary and fastened the bag on her son's back. Before she headed to the door she gave her husband a peck on the cheek and headed out, not bothering to ask Vegeta if he wanted to come along.

"Come on Trunks! You have a full day ahead of you." Bulma smiled down at her son as she grasped his hand in hers. Trunks forced a smile back, he knew his father was still watching him, he felt his eyes digging into his back as they left. It wasn't until they left out of the door that Trunks finally relaxed.

The mother and son walked together to the boy's new school, it was only a few blocks away and Bulma didn't want to rush by taking a car.

"You're going to love school." Bulma said as a tear trailed down her cheek, he was growing up way too fast for her.


	4. Wedding, T, Family & Romance

**-Sometime between the end of the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga-**

* * *

"You mean there's more to this ceremony?!" Vegeta was irritated as he stared Bulma down.

"Yes! I already told you that after the reception we have a honeymoon!" Bulma yelled back at her new husband.

It was just like the couple to argue throughout the whole marriage process. They were both the same person, beside the fact that one of them could destroy an entire planet and the other could buy it. They both felt that they were royalty and neither one could ever lose an argument.

Bulma grabbed the saiyan's hand tightly with her own, "All you have to do is relax for two more hours and the reception will be over and we can go on a mini vacation, doesn't that sound nice." Vegeta simply grunted as he pulled her in closer.

"Two more hours and that's it." Vegeta was ready to be done with this whole process.

It was a small wedding, with only close friends and family there. All of the Z Fighters were present. ChiChi, Gohan and Goten also managed to make it. Even though the guest list was small the Brief family did not hold back on the venue. It was a lavish estate located on the outskirts of West City. It was a wedding gift from Bulma's parents, they had it built from the ground up just for this event.

"Time for the Bride and Groom's first dance." A happy Bunny announced over a microphone as she gestured toward the newlyweds.

Vegeta raised a brow as he turned toward his wife. "You never said anything about a dance." He growled.

"It's just one dance, Vegeta." Bulma kissed his cheek. "You can dance, right?"

Vegeta knew how to dance, he watched many Earth movies that involved this wedding dance and it was very similar to a dance that saiyan royalty had to learn themselves when they were young. True they were a warrior race, but the Kings were still Kings and were educated differently from the low class saiyans.

Vegeta pulled Bulma to the center of the room, if he didn't do this now she'd just complain about it later. The music began to play and Vegeta placed his hand around Bulma waist guiding her every move.

Bulma was in absolute shock, even though the whole room was just as surprised as she was, Bulma was paying them no mind. Right at that moment it was just her and her Prince dancing the night away. Bulma smiled at Vegeta, who glanced away.

The minutes felt like hours as Vegeta turned and maneuvered Bulma across the dance floor, until finally the song came to an end. Bulma was still lost in the world that was populated only by the two of them, then the small group of friends began to applaud the couple which snapped Bulma out of her dream.

"Who knew? You can actually dance." Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Yeah and you can use some lessons." Vegeta rebutted.

XXX

The wedding was finally over and all the guest were gone, Bulma had finished packing for the trip in the morning.

"This is going to be great! Just the two of us on a vacation to Pepper Town! I hear they have this amazing sushi bar!" Bulma moved the last suitcase by the door. "Thanks for the help packing by the way." Bulma said sarcastically as she headed back toward the bed.

She was answered with silence as she crawled under the sheets with her husband. Bulma was lying face to face with the man of her dreams, who knew that she'd actually grow up to marry a prince. This was really every little girls dream, he was no Prince Charming but she wouldn't love him if he was.

Bulma felt a tug at her hips as the Saiyan pulled her body close to his.

"Vegeta…" Bulma was silenced by a warm kiss, she welcomed it adding a little pressure.

Vegeta already knew what she wanted to say, he didn't need to hear it. He'd been with her for years now and he knew her every thought, he could read her because she was an open book for him. Vegeta climbed on top of his wife as he deepened their kiss.

Bulma rubbed his shoulders as small moans escaped her mouth, his tongue was dancing with hers.

"Mom, dad?"

A small yelp escaped Bulma as she looked to her right to see a young Trunks at the threshold of the bedroom door. He was rubbing his eyes and was clearly tired. Bulma rushed the saiyan off of her and pushed her hair back.

"Hey there big boy, what are you doing up?" Bulma said as she rose from the bed to grab her son.

"I can't sleep, there is a monster in my closet. It keeps scratching at my door." Trunk held on to his mother.

Vegeta rose from his bed and grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt from his mother and proceeded out of the room. Bulma stood still, mostly out of confusion.

Vegeta carried Trunks back to the room and placed him in front of the closet door.

"Open it." Vegeta ordered.

"But dad the monster is in there!" Trunks pointed at the door, his whole body was shaking.

"Listen you are a Prince of a warrior race, there is nothing on this planet that can hurt you. Therefore, you have nothing to be afraid of." Vegeta glared at his son.

If anyone else had said this it would have sounded inspirational, however Vegeta's coarse voice made everything sound like a threat, like he was seconds away from blasting you to another dimension.

Trunks began to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes, he knew better than to cry in front of his dad. Trunks wasn't quite sure what a Prince was but apparently he was one and so was his father. Trunks took a deep breath as he slid the door open with his eyes closed, it wasn't until he heard a soft 'meow' his body relaxed and he opened his eyes.

Scratch, the Brief's cat, was caught between the clothes and toys stuffed away in Trunks' closet. Trunks freed the cat who then scampered out of the room.

Trunks looked up at his father. Vegeta simply placed his hand on top of the young saiyan's head.

"Go to bed."

Vegeta then left the boy in his room. Trunks rubbed the top of his head, his dad was really strong. Trunks climbed into his bed, he'd have to start training more if he wanted to be as strong as his dad or rather stronger than his dad. Trunks quickly fell asleep, he had training to do in the morning.


End file.
